The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lonicera nitida and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Golden Glow’. ‘Golden Glow’ is a new cultivar of boxleaf honeysuckle, an evergreen shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in spring of 2008 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Lonicera nitida ‘Maigrün’ (not patented) in a container block at his nursery in Harfsen, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in 2008 in Harfsen, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by softwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.